vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Procell
Summary Procell is the main character of Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~. He is the Creation Demon Lord. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Procell Origin: Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Gender: Male Age: Less than 1 year old chronologically (biologically looks like an adult) Classification: Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis (Can see his enemy’s level, name, rank as well as their abilities), Creation (Can materialize anything that exists in his memory), Dimensional Travel within his dungeon (Can transfer anywhere within his dungeon. Each level of a dungeon is another dimension), Soul Manipulation (Demon Lords can eat the souls of those they kill), Empathic Manipulation (Demon Lords feed off the emotions of those in their dungeon), Dimensional Storage (Has the ability to store up to 10 monsters in a different dimension and bring those monsters wherever he goes), Metal Manipulation (Can summon and freely shape steel), Earth Manipulation, Transformation, Longevity (Has a lifespan of 300 years), Fire Manipulation (Has Napalm Bombs which continue to spread and burn at extremely high temperatures like 1300 degrees Celsius), Enhanced Senses (Has far better kinetic vision than a human), Air Manipulation, Time Stop (Can stop his own time), Statistics Amplification (Can continuously reinforce his physical strength and endurance), Transmutation (Can transform a target, after gaining their consent, into a medal. Furthermore, if this medal was used in Synthesis, the target’s memories prior to turning into a medal could be passed on. However, he could only do this twice), Law Manipulation (Magic is the changing of the laws of the world through the application of one’s magic power), Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Magic, Can produce mucus that has shock absorption, and magic resistant properties, and it can even help in the healing of wounds, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can resist the Darkness Dragons Fear skill which causes their target to feel fear and can even cause instant death), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Reduction (The chances of success of the Dark Roar skill of Abyss Howls which cause the body of its target to be stiffened and weakened, is halved for Monsters of A rank and above), and Mind Manipulation | Same as before plus Power Absorption (Can gain the abilities of those he kills), Time Manipulation (Can advance objects to their future forms), Corrosion Inducement (Can cause things to rot), Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Comparable to Ruhe who when far weaker created a storm) | At least Small City level (Far superior to before) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Superior to the Avalon Ritter's which can move at over 3x the speed of sound) | At least Supersonic+ (Far superior to before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 10 (Lifted a weapon which weighed 10 tons) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class | At least Small City Class Durability: At least Small City level | At least Small City level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: Guns, Napalm, MOAB, A watch that was given to him by the Time Demon Lord which can be used to stop his own time. Intelligence: Genius (Procell is a genius born once every few century as despite being only a year old he has accomplished things an ordinary or even a genius Demon Lord would have failed to do) Weaknesses: In his Awakening state, he becomes a completely different person who desires to rampage and do as he likes without considering the consequences of his actions. Continuous use of Awakening will also drain him of his life force. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon Lord Book:' A skill that allows a Demon Lord to control and manipulate various attributes and properties of their dungeon such as shape, size, rooms, and traps within. It also allows them to summon any monster available to them. All at the cost of DP. *'Storage:' A skill that allows a Demon Lord to store up to ten monsters inside a pocket dimension and transport them. This can be used to transport large monsters through small areas or have powerful monsters stay close to the Demon Lord at any given time. *'Discharge:' A skill that allows a Demon Lord to create their own unique attribute medal once a month. These medals are used to create new monsters without the need for DP. *'Synthesis:' A skill that allows a Demon Lord to fuse together two medals of different attributes to create a monster. *'Creation Medal:' Procell medal which enables the synthesis of monsters using it and two other medals (an original medal is required). It’s possible to transform the attribute of this medal to one that the maker desires and to then synthesize it. Additionally, the outcome is chosen from all the possible outcomes. An attribute that has once been transformed into can never again be selected *'Dungeon Creation:' A skill that allows a Demon Lord to create their Dungeon. *'Creation:' A Unique Skill which lets him materialize anything that exists in his memory. *'Awakening:' A skill gain by demon lords upon fulfilling certain requirements. Using the Awakening Skill, a Demon Lord will grow black wings and horns and their magic power is dramatically increased. In the state of Awakening, Demon Lords can also use the Unique Skills of Demon Lords they've previously killed. But when using this skill, the Demon Lords mental reasoning is weakened and their base desires rampage. In this state, they seemingly become a completely different person who desires to rampage and do as they like without considering the consequences of their actions. Experienced Demon Lords like Marchosias can focus the use of Awakening. Continuous use of Awakening will also drain the Demon Lord's life force. *'Create:' An ability gained when using Awakening. It advances objects to their future forms. In other words, it guided objects to their evolution's. *'Necrosis:' An ability obtained from killing the Bow Demon Lord Leraje. This was an ability that the Bow Demon Lord used to make the wounds caused by each of his force’s arrows to rot and be harder to heal. *'Rebirth:' As a reward from the Creator. Procell was given the power to transform two living beings into medals and use them for Synthesis. This is a tremendously powerful ability since it can allow Procell to remake any of his monsters into a more powerful monster. *'Steel:' Allows the user to summon and to freely shape steel. Such things as weapon generation is also possible. *'Viscosity:'The ability to freely produce mucus. Also allows the user to harden mucus. Other than having shock absorption and magic resistant properties, this mucus could also be used in place of antifreeze and fire-spread-inhibiting materials. It’s a surprisingly useful ability that could even help in the healing of wounds. If made to harden, it can be as tough as steel and thus be used as a weapon. *'Evil:' Can impregnate females. The strength of the born monster is relative to the mother’s strength. The burden the skill places on the mother is severe. *'Pig:' Grants the ability to continuously reinforce the user’s physical strength and endurance. It’s possible to increase the output further, but only for an instant. Furthermore, this unique skill allows the user to gain the right of control of a female monster through intercourse with said monster. Key: Base | Awakening Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Maou-sama no Machizukuri! ~Saikyou no Danjon wa Kindai Toshi~ Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Leaders Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Time Stop Users Category:Metal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Geniuses